every kiss begins with Kay
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: The day before kimikos birthday and Rai gets her a Kay jewelers necklace. that lead to a kiss, or does it?


Me: Hey It's me Saphire

Me: Hey It's me Saphire. I'm so excited. I got this Idea while I was reading a Fan fiction in Power rangers. It was called storm. So When I finished reading it I said some think and it went to another idea, which lead to this. I'm a genius.

Sydney: What was the story about?

Me: You followed me over here why Syd.

Syd: Because the story you read was a skyxsyd and I know you love to read those along with a bunch of other couples.

Me: We're in Xiaolin Showdown Not power rangers. Kimiko help me.

Kimiko: Saphire does not own Xiaolin showdown or S.P.D.

Me: That's not what I meant.

Sky: Your freaking out?

Me: I'm going insane; I'm seeing sky as well. Okay I've gone off the deep end.

Raimundo: Okay… on with the story she'll tell us where she came up with this at the end.

The story.

I t was the day before Kimiko's 18th birthday (yes I set this story up so she was older) Kimiko was worried.

Kim's POV

I was looking for something to wear when I heard a voice laughing. I was standing in my Undergarments with the curtain closed. I picked around the wardrobe and saw a robotic car with a camera slid under my curtain. I smiled. Rai had tried this on me before. I picked up my hammer that I used the other day to hang up my new picture frame but I kept it to crush Rai and his Pervted thoughts. I knew he thought it was funny to watch a change or dress and then rub it in her face. When the car came around my wardrobe I smashed it. I giggled I dress in a black squirt, and a White Tank top. I slipped on a white pair of flip-flops. I heard Rai going what happened. I picked up his little car and camera or what was left of them and put them in his door way. I sneaked down the hallway to the kitchen. Once inside I burst out laughing and collapsed laughing.

"Wait, 10… 9…8… 7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

"Kimiko!" I started laughing again.

Kimiko, why are you laughing?" I looked up it was Clay.

"I Broke Rai's toy car and Camera when he was using his peeping trick." Clay smiled.

"How'd you do that?"

"Hammer" We started laughing.

" Kimiko!!" I was sent flying across the room as the Door burst open as I had been leaning against it. I toppled over the table.

"Where is she?" Rai was panting as he barked. Clay walked around the table and looked at me.

" She flew out the window when you burst the door open. She was leaning against it." He looked out the broken window. Omi broke it yesterday when we were training. Rai jumped onto the table and out the window running.

"Thanks Clay." I got up. Clay smiled.

"No problem little lady." I ate and apple and headed to town. I spotted Rai talking to a . I knew he was involved with her immediately. I frowned. I walked into the camera store and bought Rai a new camera. I wasn't going to replace that car because I knew he'd use to start peeping again. I walked out and saw Rai with the he was with earlier at the flower shop. I wanted to cry but I didn't. I walked out of the mall. Tomorrow was my birthday and I wasn't going to be sad. MY 18th birthday, I was determined to spend it happily and not sad because Rai was seeing another . I walked into the make up store. I bought a Deep shade of pink lip-gloss and a light shade of pink eye shadow. I picked up some eye candy. It was glitter for your eyes. It was in three shades of blue, pink, and red. I walked out and again saw Rai with the in the make up store. I walked out and back to the temple I was not to keep shopping and keep seeing Rai with that . At dinner I was silent. I was eating. I just sat there playing with my food. I hadn't eaten a bit seen I left the mall. I pushed my plate way from me and left the table. I left leaving everyone confused. They knew I hadn't eaten anything. I walked to my room and put Rai's new camera in his door way. I changed into my Light pink lace nightgown after taking a quick shower that took 10 minutes and went to bed.

Rai's POV

It was 7'o clock and I walked down the hallway toward my room. I looked into Kim's room to see her asleep. I walked on thinking she must have been up late last night. In front of my room was a camera. I picked it up. There was post it note on it.

' Sorry I broke your camera but you did deserve it. I peeping toms, and that includes peeping Raimundos.' I growled. I put the camera in my room and was going to storm into Kim's room and ask what the hell was wrong with her. Then, it hit me. Kim was at the mall today and saw me with that I had asked for help and thought we were . I hit myself in the head. I wrote a quick poem and grabbed the bag that had what I bought for here, not including her favorite type of flower, pink roses. I put them by her head. I walked around a bit and hit my head a few times too. I went to sleep at midnight.

Kimiko's POV

I awoke the next day with a bag in front of my face. It was pink and blue. I jumped back and out of bed, tripping over my box that had my make up. I crushed into the wall. I ended up with a scrape that went up my leg from my knee to my thighs. I groaned. I opened the bag and found two new out fit with matching shoes. One was a blue shirt with a bunny on the front that says 'It's really cute how you think I'm listening' with a blue skirt that matched that ended at my knees. It had matching heels the ended a little past my ankles. I pulled out the other one that was the same in pink only the funny said ' I'm cute I knew' I put on the blue one. I reached into the bag and found a new book, Faery wars, which I had been dieing to get my hands one. I pulled out a note. I read it and laughed.

Kay jewelers

Every kiss begins with Kay

But Kimiko Begins with k.

I laughed and pulled out a Kay jewelers bag. In the bag was the letter K with diamonds, Blue Diamonds. I gasped. I put it around my neck. I put on my new eye candy in blue. I walked out of my room still shocked that Rai got me Kay Jewelers Most valuable diamond. Blue Diamonds are rare. They matched my eyes. I walked into the kitchen only to step right out and run. Clay was making a cake. I knew it. I ran past Rai's room and out into the Garden. I sat down and started laughing. How offend do you see Clay baking. I ran back o my room and grabbed my camera. I ran to the broken window of the kitchen (outside) and snapped 5 pictures before clay started to turn and I ran. I put the camera in my room. I started laughing harder. I walked out of my room and walked right into Clay. I stepped back warded and tripped over my purse. I ended up with another scrape that went up my other leg from the top of my boot to my knee. I hissed as I stood.

" You okay little lady?"

" I'm fine clay. I just have to go take this . I tripped over my purse not expecting you out here."

" Where did you get the K?" Clay asked.

" Kimiko, you say and you will be hurt even more." Raimundo was glaring at me with the mind reader shell. I had just thought a bout saying every kiss begins with Kay.

" Well Rai maybe I will now that you're threatening me. Every"

"Kay Jewelers." Rai said Clamping his hand over my mouth. I backed up and laughed again tripping over something. My own feet. I got no scrape. I kept on laughing even harder. I know Rai would kill me if I said ever kiss begins with Kay.

"Every kiss begins with Kay." Said clay running down the hallway knowing what I was going to say.

" Kimiko I should kill you." I walked away and down the hall. I walked into the garden and sat down on a bench. Rai followed me. I looked away from him.

" You okay Kim." I stood up and walked away." Kim where did you get those scrapes?"

" I tripped. I walked pas the kitchen. The curtain was closed. Rai stopped and opened it and said something to clay and walked on after me.

" I know why you're mad. My sister and I went shopping yesterday for you and I take it you thought she was my friend. I have not clue what size you wore and she figured it out and helped me pick out the clothes" I stopped in mid step. I blinked and then kept walking. " Mistletoe!!"

"What?" I was really confused. It was July not December. Rai started laughing.

" I knew that would make you stop so I can talk. Kimiko, do you know what phrase begins with K that I'm about to say?"

" Kimiko I your hair when it's green." I guessed.

"Nope, first word is right but nothing else."

"What?"

" Kimiko, I love you." He kissed me. I kissed back. Today was going to be great.

Me: Okay got the idea from some one saying Happy Valentines Day. You know that TV commercial that says every kiss begins with Kay from Kay Jewelers. Well Kimiko also Begins with  
Kay so that lead to this. Okay I'm leaving. Bye.

A/N: Hey, It's 10/13 and the notes before this were made long time ago but I don't care, but I am here to tell you about a site that is attempting to Xiaolinshowdown back on the air so season four can be seen. Here's the site:

www. free webs /4th-season-of-xiaolin-showdown/index.htm

please take out the spaces after and before webs and after the dot in www. IT was the only way it would work. Or go to my profile to get the link. There is, or will be, a link there. Thanks for helping!


End file.
